Mythes, contes et illusions
by Hiryu-san
Summary: Suite de OS, souvent délirants, avec beaucoup d'interventions de Severus. Genres et couples variés. Dernièrement : quand l'auteure a décidé de remixer les contes de son enfance.
1. Réputation

_**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas riche. Je ne suis pas anglaise. Je n'ai pas écrit de Best-Seller (même si je ne désespère pas). Je suis juste une cinglée qui tripatouille des histoires pour son plaisir uniquement (et aussi les reviews, mais ça ne compte pas comme un commerce lucratif, si?). Vous l'aurez compris, je ne possède rien, hormis mon cerveau tordu. **_

_**Warning :**__** Yaoi, donc homophobes, la sortie est par là! Sinon, quelques vagues allusion, rien de bien méchant, et rating en conséquence. **_

_Note :__ Je sais, je devrais plutôt me consacrer à mes études ou à mes autres fics en cours, mais j'ai la flemme pour l'un et pas tellement d'inspiration pour les autres, vu que je dois tout reprendre et retravailler. Et cette idée me taraudait depuis longtemps, alors malgré le désaccord fervent de l'une de mes amies, j'ai quand même publié cet OS. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture. _

_

* * *

_

Quand on casse un mythe

La Guerre était enfin finie, et le Mage Noir par excellence avait été tué il y a quelques mois par Harry, ce dernier étant ainsi passé sans transitions du gamin-qui-a-survécu-et-à-cause-de-ça-était-mytho au Survivant-avec-un-grand-S-parce-que-c'est-trop-la-classe. Suite à ça nombre de Mangemorts avaient fui mais Snape et Malefoy furent d'un précieux secours, s'introduisant dans les divers refuges trouvés par les adeptes de face-de-serpent et permettant ainsi de les faire capturer par les Aurors.

A Poudlard, la réconciliation inter-maisons était devenue la priorité du Directeur et des enseignants malgré le dépeuplement des Serpentard. Des séances de rencontre, des clubs et d'autres associations avaient ainsi vu le jour. Le premier à sauter le pas fut, contre toute attente, le Survivant en personne, surpris par une classe de Poufsouffle à examiner en profondeur un problème de Malefoy **(1)**. Puis d'autres couples s'étaient formés, entre autres Ron et Pansy Parkinson, Hermione s'affichait avec Théodore Nott et les jumeaux Weasley avaient même pris Blaise Zabini dans leurs filets.

Quant à Neville, lui aussi aimait un serpent, mais il n'était pas près de lui avouer, et pour cause : il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que leur honni professeur de Potions et ex-professeur de DCFM, Severus Snape en personne. Mais depuis les quelques semaines d'été qu'ils avaient dû partager pour l'Ordre du Phoenix le botaniste ne le voyait plus d'un même œil. Certes il ne s'était pas soudainement transformé en un canon de beauté digne de figurer dans PlayWitch et n'était pas devenu un modèle de gentillesse ou de compréhension mais, malgré ses cheveux toujours gras et son nez légèrement proéminent, il dégageait un charisme, une aura qui attirait le jeune homme, à tel point que bien souvent il se surprenait en plein cours à détailler la ligne de la mâchoire ou les mains aux doigts longs et fins de son aîné au lieu d'écouter pourquoi ce qu'il était très précisément en train de faire allait au mieux rendre sa potion si nulle qu'il vaudrait mieux la jeter dans les égouts et au pire la faire exploser. Alors que le maître des Potions passait dignement dans les rangs, son élève reconnu comme le moins doué de toute sa carrière cherchait désespérément un regard de ces yeux si distants, un mot de sa voix grave et chaude, n'importe quoi. Et les commentaires acerbes pleuvaient sur le Griffondor, plus nul encore que d'habitude si c'est possible.

Ce soir-là, les amis de Neville avaient réussi à l'arracher à la contemplation des flammes de la cheminée de la Salle Commune pour le trainer à la fête donnée à l'occasion du transfert à Azkaban du dernier Mangemort. C'est pourquoi il ressassait son désespoir et son désir pour l'enseignant le plus cruel de toute _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ en buvant son… était-ce son cinquième ou son sixième verre ? Ah bah, il était de toute façon sûrement temps de rentrer. Il sortit en jetant un regard légèrement envieux à Harry et Draco qui se pelotaient joyeusement sur la piste de danse et se retrouva dans le couloir sombre et froid. Commençant à rentrer vers la tour Rouge et Or, il lui sembla entendre un bruit de pas se rapprochant. Courageux comme doit l'être tout Griffon, Neville se mit aussitôt à courir dans la direction qu'il espérait opposée à celle de son poursuivant, terrifié à l'idée d'être pris en flagrant délit d'ébriété sur la voie publique par Miss Teigne, Rusard ou l'un de ses professeurs **(2)**. Mal lui en prit, car, comme il l'avait remarqué, il était passablement ivre, six verres de Whisky Pur Feu vidés à jeun laissent un certain effet. Et, à cause de l'alcool bien présent dans ses veines, il ne remarqua la silhouette qu'au moment de rentrer dedans. A toute vitesse.

Se tenant la tête et gémissant, le jeune homme essaya de mettre sa vision au point sur la personne qu'il avait percuté et qui, étrangement, ne s'était pas immédiatement mise à lui retirer des points, peu aidé qu'il était par la faible lueur de la baguette de son agresseur partie rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant, plus ou moins allongé sous lui et l'air légèrement sonné, son pire cauchemar, sa terreur et ce qu'il était sur le point d'aimer le plus au monde ? Severus Snape, le seule, l'unique, le grand, le pas-si-beau-que-ça-mais-on-s'en-fout, bref, la Terreur des Cachots, était l'assaillant mystérieux qui avait poursuivi Neville **(3)**. L'un et l'autre se regardèrent en chiens de faïence un bon moment avant que l'aîné ne prenne la parole.

« Allez-vous vous décider à vous lever ou comptez-vous rester assis sur moi toute la nuit ? »

Balbutiant des excuses confuses, le botaniste se releva brutalement, retomba à moitié, se releva plus doucement et s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas chanceler. La chauve-souris des cachots se remit d'aplomb à son tour, pas tout à fait sûr sur ses pieds à ce qu'il semblait au plus jeune. Mais une autre pensée l'obnubilait : comment se faisait-il que Severus Snape, le seul, l'unique et ainsi de suite, ne lui ait pas encore retiré plus de points qu'il ne pourrait accumuler en dix ans de présence ? Hein ? Vous pouvez expliquer ça, vous ? En tout cas, lui ne le pouvait pas. Et c'est donc muet, silencieux et toujours affalé contre son mur dans une position qui pouvait éventuellement passer pour nonchalante **(4) **que Neville regarda l'obsession de ses rêves pester en allant ramasser sa baguette perdue. Puis l'homme en noir se retourna, constata que l'autre n'avait, chose exceptionnelle, pas encore déserté les lieux, plissa les yeux et s'approcha de son élève terrifié.

« Qu'attendez-vous donc, monsieur Longdubas ? »

Dans un coin de son esprit, Neville remarqua également que son enseignant avait une diction moins parfaite qu'à l'accoutumée, mais la majeure partie dudit esprit s'échinait à trouver une solution à l'épineux problème qui se posait à lui : comment s'esquiver en vitesse et aussi discrètement que possible étant bourré comme un coin et avec le corps du Maître des Potions le collant presque et l'acculant au mur, tout en sachant que son corps à lui commençait à réagir plus que positivement ? Finalement, le plus jeune se laissa tomber par terre tout autant qu'il plongea et essaya de se faufiler entre les jambes du plus vieux, espérant de tout son cœur que celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué son trouble.

Je dis bien « essaya », car avec la veine habituelle de notre pauvre Neville, il se trouvait qu'il n'était pas assez mince pour passer entre les jambes du Serpentard, et ils se gamellèrent tous les deux, l'un sur l'autre, encore une fois. Profitant du fait que le sujet de tous ses rêves depuis trop longtemps était de nouveau sonné **(5) **pour s'enfuir à quatre pattes, position qui lui semblait la plus sûre pour le moment.

Enfin rendu dans son dortoir, Neville soupira à fendre l'âme et se coucha rapidement, premier de tous à être revenu de la fête. Pour son malheur, le Potionniste n'en avait apparemment pas encore fini avec lui, et sa nuit fut troublée par un Severus très peu vêtu et torride.

**~oOo~**

Le lendemain lundi matin, c'est donc la mort dans l'âme que le jeune rouge et or descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, tout juste à l'heure pour ne pas avoir à courir avant son double cours, bien évidemment de potions. Merlin avait réellement décidé de s'acharner sur lui, à moins que ce ne soit Salazar (ce qui l'aurait peu étonné). Il avait donc à peine commencé à se servir qu'il se sentit observé. Intrigué **(6)** il releva la tête et scruta la Grande Salle intensément, jusqu'à s'arrêter à la table des professeurs. Merlin et Salazar ayant décidé d'être particulièrement sadiques ce matin-là, il croisa à sa grande gêne le regard de son professeur de Potions. La part de son esprit qui passait son temps à tout noter sur le ténébreux Serpent remarqua qu'il avait les traits plus tirés que d'habitude et de légères cernes, mais la principale réflexion de Neville fut _« Il a du s'en rendre compte hier soir ! Merlin ! Je suis maudit, pourquoi toujours moiiiii ? »_

Après ce qui sembla au jeune Lion une éternité, le Maître des Cachots lâcha enfin son regard et retourna à la conversation que McGonagal tenait toute seule comme tous les matins.

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, les deux classes de septième année Griffondor et Serpentard attendaient devant la porte de la salle de classe, Neville plus tendu qu'un arc, nerveux comme une souris qui aurait sentit un chat et stressé comme un écureuil qui ne retrouve pas ses réserves. Durant le temps qui restait avant que le monstre qui vivait là n'ouvre sa porte, une Serpentarde s'approcha de lui et commença à lui parler. Il répondit vaguement, l'esprit peu disponible pour ce genre de choses et pas intéressé pour une mornille. La jeune fille commença à se coller un peu plus à lui et à parler plus doucement. Il voyait que Harry et Ron lui jetaient des coups d'œil goguenards mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est alors que la terreur des Griffondor ouvrit violemment la porte comme à son habitude, et…

« MISS SHIMNEY, VOUS ALLEZ LAISSER LONGDUBAS TRANQUILLE IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Le rugissement de la chauve-souris de cachots surprit tout le monde, mais beaucoup moins que ce qui se passa alors. Pour une meilleure compréhension de la scène, observons tout ceci au ralenti.

Severus Snape vient de hurler. Severus Snape sort du cachot. Il attrape la jeune fille par le devant de sa robe et l'envoie plus loin **(7)**. Severus Snape plaque Neville contre un mur. Severus Snape embrasse Neville. Celui-ci répond immédiatement et positivement. Severus Snape entraîne Neville dans le cachot et referme sèchement la porte d'un coup de pied.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un _collaporta_ retentit dans le couloir, sous les yeux ébahis des deux classes rivales. Finalement, après une dizaine de secondes de silence extrêmement gênant, le Prince des Serpentards toussota.

« Bon. Je crois que le cours est annulé…

-Tu viens ? lui proposa gentiment Harry en lui prenant la main. »

Le blond eut un sourire et le groupe se dispersa.

Le Professeur Snape, par la suite, continua de martyriser les élèves, mais jamais plus il ne retrouva cette autorité et cette terreur dans leurs yeux. Quand on casse un mythe, hein…

1 Un chat dans la gorge apparemment…

2 Non, pas les Préfets-en-Chef, ils sont en train de se peloter dans la Salle sur Demande.

3 Ce qui était tout à fait vrai selon les six verres d'alcool et la mauvaise foi méconnue du rouge et or.

4 Du moins l'espérait-il fortement.

5 En tout cas, il était trop occupé à maudire le mur et un mauvais œil inconnu pour s'intéresser au Griffondor.

6 Chose qu'il ressentait rarement, ayant un sixième sens anormalement sous-développé.

7 Plus exactement sur un autre septième année de Griffondor, qui s'affaissa sous son poids. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils eurent comme un choc et s'esquivèrent discrètement. Ils se marièrent dès leurs ASPICs passés, eurent six enfants, vécurent jusqu'à l'âge avancé de 98 et 105 ans et moururent au milieu de leurs arrière-petits-enfants de leur belle mort.

* * *

_Voilou voilou, petit délire personnel. Si vous avez envie que je casse un autre mythe, ou si vous souhaitez me lancer un défi trois persos-cinq mots*, je suis toute ouïe. Si j'en reçois, je posterais samedi prochain, sans faute, promis, juré!_

_*le défi est simple, vous me donnez trois personnages et cinq mots à caser dans leurs répliques. A moi d'en faire quelque chose..._

_Ah, j'allais oublier ! Si vous avez des commentaires, des remarques, ou juste pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est le gros machin en bas au milieu. *espoir*_


	2. Dons cachés

_**Disclaimer :**__** 'Cher Papa Noël, pour cette année, je voudrais recevoir un Severus Snape, un Harry Potter, un Sirius Black et un Remus Lupin.' Comment ça, c'est pas possible ? Je peux toujours avoir de la chance. Rien qu'un, ça serait déjà bien.**_

_**Warning :**__** Encore une fois, du yaoi, je le déconseille donc encore aux homophobes. **_

_Note :__ En réponse à un défi cinq-trois partiellement lancé par ma chère IdOntknOw. On trouvera donc dans cet OS : _

_-Reconnaissance_

_-Manifestation_

_-Faute_

_-Empoisonner_

_-Arbre fruitier_

_Avec, en rôles-vedettes, Severus Snape, Harry Potter et Voldemort Je-n'ai-pas-de-nom-de-famille. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Les talents cachés de Voldemort**

La nuit était bien avancée. Les étoiles brillaient de tout leur éclat glacé et lointain sur le velours aussi sombre que les fonds des océans du ciel. Une brise fraîche et calme agitait les branches du verger, faisant bruire les arbres de murmures pressés et inquiets. Les odeurs s'exhalaient de la terre refroidissante, embaumant les chasses et les craintes animales du parfum de l'été débutant.

Là, isolé au milieu des champs en friche aux herbes déjà desséchées par la chaleur, se tenait un manoir. Les murs en pierre grise, anciens, ne tenaient plus que par miracle ou par une ruse particulièrement discrète, d'immenses lézardes s'y ouvrant comme des coulures d'encre de Chine. Le toit était réduit à une charpente où trois tuiles qui se serraient frileusement les unes contre les autres essayaient malgré tout de garder quelque chose au sec. Les planches de bois qui condamnaient grossièrement les fenêtres pourrissaient lentement. La porte vermoulue ne pendait plus que par un seul gond, à peine repoussée contre le chambranle explosé à certains endroits. Le bâtiment avait dû connaitre des heures fastes alors qu'il était flambant neuf, mais plus vraisemblablement au cours de l'ère précédente.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette ruine était abandonnée, et depuis longtemps. Pourtant, un homme s'approcha discrètement de la porte. Il était vêtu de noir, de haute taille, et même son ample manteau à capuchon ne pouvait masquer la finesse de sa silhouette. Faisant fi de la probabilité pour que la baraque ne s'écroule sur sa tête, il ouvrit la porte avec un luxe de précautions qu'on associe généralement aux gens ivres morts. Puis il entra, silencieux comme un chat sur un tapis épais. Il sortit de sa manche un fin morceau de bois noir et marmonna un mot qui semblait latin. Aussitôt, la baguette s'alluma faiblement, projetant des ombres tremblotantes sur les murs à la peinture écalée. Puis une trappe se souleva du plancher aux lattes disjointes, et l'intrus s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon ainsi dévoilé, dont les marches étaient contre toute logique glissantes d'humidité.

Une fois arrivé dans la cave, sombre, mouillée et froide (à vous croire en dessous de l'océan glacial Arctique), il retira sa cape.

-Severus. Puis-je savoir pourquoi aucun de mes Mangemorts n'est encore venu me faire son rapport du jour ?

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers le Lord noir. Les iris d'onyx accrochèrent le regard sang.

-Monsieur, j'ai été choisi pour vous informer que nous – c'est-à-dire tous les Mangemorts sans exception – avons décidé de nous mettre en grève.

Un ange vint danser la Salsa sous le regard impassible des deux hommes.

-Pardon ? fit finalement Voldemort après quelques secondes.

-Et nous vous faisons prévenir qu'une manifestation est prévue pour demain.

Le mage noir regarda le potioniste d'un œil rond.

-Mais…mais…mais ça n'est pas possible !

-Bah si.

-Mais comment ?

-Nous nous sommes syndiqués.

Le futur maître du monde resta silencieux devant l'absurdité de l'improbable situation.

-Syndiqués ? répéta-t-il lentement.

-Oui. Il s'agit d'une pratique moldue qui –

-Ouais, ça va, je connais le système !

Un instant de trouble se peignit sur le visage de la tête de serpent.

-Hum, dis, Severus ?

Le ténébreux professeur resta impassible.

-Ca ne serait pas possible, juste empoisonner-

-Non.

-Ah…

Il regarda l'homme d'un air déçu.

-Ah. Bon.

-Sev ! Je te trouve enfin ! s'exclama une voix que connaissaient les deux sorciers.

-Harry, répondit laconiquement le concerné.

-Potter, siffla Celui-Qui-Trouvait-Super-D'Avoir-Un-Surnom-Débile-A-Rallonges, tu viens me combattre après avoir appris que je n'avais plus le soutient de mes Mangemorts !

-Ah bon ? répondit innocemment le brun. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ils sont en grève, fit machinalement le Lord.

-Je compatis, soupira Harry en allant tapoter l'épaule du grand méchant, qui semblait d'ailleurs sur le point de fondre en larmes. Non, je ne viens pas pour vous combattre, je cherchais Sev !

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de la terreur des cachots, sortant de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin.

-Voilà, c'est le devoir sur l'effet de la Pierre de Lune sur les potions de guérison.

-Tu sais que tu as deux jours de retard ? demanda l'espion en haussant le sourcil.

-Tu me pardonnes ? répondit son élève avec un petit sourire charmant.

-Hum, je ne sais pas…

Le plus jeune s'approcha alors de son ainé d'une démarche féline, passant vivement la langue sur ses lèvres rouges. Il déposa ses mains sur les épaules du Mangemort repenti, lequel ne bougea pas, se contentant de happer le regard vert, puis il descendit excessivement lentement les mains sur le torse de son professeur, descendit encore en caresses volatiles sur son ventre, et enfin accola leur deux corps avec légèreté.

-Et maintenant ? ronronna le griffon.

-C'est un peu mieux, concéda le potioniste une voix rauque.

Il captura alors les lèvres de son élève et l'une de ses mains glissa du bas de son dos à ses fesses, qu'il commença à caresser doucement.

Dans son coin, Voldemort observait le manège d'un air choqué (il ne doit plus se souvenir de ce que peut bien être la libido).

-Euh, dites, c'est mais que vous dérangez, là, mais…

Les deux hommes se décollèrent légèrement.

-De toute manière, la faute est consommée, alors vous n'avez rien à dire, lâcha Severus d'une voix polaire.

Très gêné, le Lord noir se ratatina dans son fauteuil, se demandant vaguement si ça n'était pas une machination machiavélique du vieux glucosé pour le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

-Ah, oui, au fait, je suis content de vous voir ! s'exclama le petit brun avec l'air de celui qui se souvient de quelque chose.

-Content de me voir ? répéta Face de Serpent d'une petite voix.

-Oui, je voulais vous offrir ceci !

Et le fils Potter sortit d'on ne sait où…

-Un arbre fruitier ? Constata l'homme en noir.

-Et…à quoi ça va bien pouvoir me servir ? demanda le mage noir de plus en plus horrifié.

-Oh, vous pouvez vous occuper avec ça entre deux réunions, vous pouvez vous faire des confitures et, si vous n'avez plus envie d'être maître du monde, vous pourrez vous reconvertir et monter un verger !

Un long silence plana tel un aigle orgueilleux dans le ciel infini.

-…Mais…mais maismais…

Le babillage de Voldemort, plus que surprenant, était dû à la massé de questions qui se précipitaient dans son esprit. Il sélectionna celle qui lui semblait la plus pertinente (1).

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour vous exprimer toute ma reconnaissance de na pas m'avoir encore tué. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je vais même te faire la bise !

Et, alors que le Survivant-qui-ne-veut-décidément-pas-crever s'approchait, Voldemort…

…hurla. Il hurla à s'en déboucher les oreilles, il hurla à s'en transpercer les tympans, hurla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, à en réveiller les voisins. Il hurla, aurait noté un observateur suicidaire, d'une voix exceptionnellement aigüe. Il hurla, et enfin se réveilla dans son lit, tremblant, en sueur et passablement choqué.

Quand il eut récupéré ses esprits et repensé à son rêve, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. D'abord parce que les Mangemorts se mettant en grève, c'était absurde et bien trop moldu, et ensuite parce que Potter et Severus en couple, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Loin, très loin de là, dans les Highlands, dans un grand château apparemment en ruines, et plus précisément dans les cachots, une couple frissonna. Après quelques secondes le plus petit, qui était assis sur les cuisses du plus âgé, demanda :

-Tu crois qu'on a pensé à nous, Sev ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit lentement l'autre.

Puis ils reprirent leur activité première, à savoir se déshabiller mutuellement. Puis le petit brun pouffa.

-Tu sais ce qui serait drôle ? Une syndicalisation des Mangemorts, je serais sûr de t'avoir rien que pour moi tous les soirs et l'autre zinzin en mourrait peut-être, qui sait ?

Le dénommé Sev leva les yeux au ciel.

-Par Salazar, Harry, tu as encore des réflexions absurdes de ce types ou on peut passer aux choses plus sérieuses ?

La réponse lui vint rapidement, sous la forme d'une paire de lèvres se collant sensuellement à sa bouche.

~oOo~

(1)Nous ne citerons donc pas ses interrogations telles que 'c'est quel arbre qui donne des fruits aussi moches ?' 'Depuis quand n'ai-je plus mangé de la confiture ?' 'Est-ce que les serpents aiment le sucre ?' et 'Quelle est la vitesse orbitale de la lune ?'…

_Vi, je coupe sans lemon, mais je promets que si je finis par passer ça en M, je rajoute la dernière partie !_

_Sinon, les reviews sont la seule nourriture de l'auteure, et si elle meurt de faim, elle ne pourra pas écrire la suite ! C'est le gros bouton en bas. )_


	3. En musique

_**Disclaimer :**__** Rien n'est à moi, la chanson est de Kyo, 'dernière danse', et les personnages à une anglaise qui, je crois, est très célèbre, et dont le nom ne me revient pas… L'auteure ne vit que de fanfics, de reviews et d'eau fraîche !**_

_**Rating :**__** K, aucune insulte, aucun sous-entendu (applaudissez l'exploit !), juste du sentimentalisme à l'excès.**_

_Note :__ En me relisant, j'ai trouvé ça super triste. Alors je vous préviens au cas où. Il serait malheureux qu'il vous arrive un accident avec l'électricité…_

**.o~°~o.**

Les ASPICs venaient d'être passés, et ce soir Severus avait toutes les raisons d'être malheureux : dès demain, ils partiraient tous de Poudlard pour n'y jamais revenir, ou du moins pas avant longtemps, Lily était toujours fâchée après lui, et elle avait annoncé hier qu'elle comptait se marier avec Potter, alors que le brun pensait utiliser le bal qui était donné en l'honneur du départ des 7è années afin de retrouver l'amitié de la rousse – à défaut d'obtenir son amour. Et depuis une heure entière il les observait, eux qui ne la connaissaient pas, eux qui la lui avaient volée.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps,_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage,_

Il serra son verre dans sa main, sa mâchoire se crispant alors que Potter – toujours lui ! – faisait rire sa seule amie. Il se rappela avec douleur le jour où il lui avait appris qu'elle était sorcière, le nombre de fois où il l'avait consolée alors qu'elle s'était disputée avec sa pimbêche de sœur. Il ne regrettait pas une seule fois où il lui avait ouvert des bras pour qu'elle puisse pleurer sur son épaule, c'est à ça que servent les amis, avait-il toujours répondu. Il ne regrettait même pas que maintenant elle s'appuie sur celle de l'autre crétin mal coiffé. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était ses mots malheureux deux ans auparavant.

_Et j'ai trouvé de l'or, _

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes,_

Il se souvenait de chaque instant passé à ses côtés, le soir dans ce vieux square, à regarder le soleil se coucher, ici à la bibliothèque, assis près du lac, au pied de l'arbre qu'ils aimaient tant. Il s'y rendait souvent, à ces endroits qui avaient abrité leur amitié, leur complicité puis, le temps changeant ses sentiments, son amour. Il s'y rendait, triste et résigné, et rappelait à lui tous ces moments d'insouciance, imaginant que Lily était assise à côté de lui, que d'un instant à l'autre elle allait lui parler, lui prendre la main comme à son habitude. Il se souvenait si bien d'elle. Mais il n'y avait jamais personne.

_Et j'ai appris par cœur_

_La pureté de ses formes,_

_Parfois je les dessine encore,_

_Elle fait partie de moi…_

Ce soir, la chance était peut-être avec lui, car le groupe partit en laissant la jeune fille, apparemment pour réconcilier Black avec sa cavalière, le sale cabot ayant regardé les fesses d'une autre une fois de trop. Lily était seule un instant, même si les Griffondor n'étaient pas loin, et pour une fois Severus choisit de suivre son instinct et l'impulsion qui venait de naître au creux de son ventre, s'approchant discrètement de la jeune fille.

''M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?'' l'interrogea-t-il de sa voix grave avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner sur la piste où se retrouvaient les couples pour le slow qui commençait, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ou de répondre.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse,_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence,_

_Un vertige, puis le silence,_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse._

Un instant, il eut peur qu'elle ne le repousse pour aller se plaindre à Potter et à sa bande mais, peut-être par curiosité, elle se mit à danser avec lui, sans un mot et sans croiser son regard. Il se prit à imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si les choses s'étaient faites autrement, s'il s'était laissé répartir à Griffondor comme le lui avait conseillé le choixpeau, s'il l'avait connue plus tard… S'ils s'étaient rencontré plus âgés, ses sentiments auraient peut-être eu plus d'importance qu'une amourette, qu'un passage enfantin de leur existence. Mais il ne regrettait pas pour autant ce qu'il avait vécu avec Lily. Ce n'était pas la faute de la jeune fille, ni la sienne propre, et il chérissait ces souvenirs.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt, _

_Mais c'est pas d'ma faute,_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau._

_C'est une douleur qui se garde,_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal,_

Enfin, pour la première fois de la danse, le regard vert monta vers les yeux d'obsidienne du jeune homme, pour s'y accrocher. Et Severus y lut tout ce que Lily ne lui dirait pas, tout ce qui lui avait auparavant échappé, tout ce qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper, tout ce à quoi il devait se résigner.

_Mais je connais l'histoire,_

_Il est déjà trop tard,_

_Dans son regard_

_On peut apercevoir _

_Qu'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage._

Alors il reposa doucement sa joue sur la chevelure de son amour impossible, tandis que la rousse calait son visage dans son cou. Personne ne les voyait, noyés dans la foule. Il entrevit Black et Potter cherchant Lily mais n'y pensa plus, son esprit enferré dans la danse pour éviter le chagrin.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse,_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence,_

_Un vertige, puis le silence,_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse._

Severus songea à son futur, à ce Voldemort qui le voulait dans ses ranges, à la carrière qu'il envisageait. Mais toutes ces pensées furent balayées par le flot des souvenirs qui remontaient, et il eut la certitude que là, ici et maintenant, il était heureux, et il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

_Je peux mourir demain,_

_Ça n'change rien,_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur au gré de mon âme,_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme._

_Et je l'ai vue partir,_

_Sans rien dire,_

_Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire._

_Merci_

_D'avoir enchanté ma vie._

Alors, juste avant la fin de la chanson et de la danse, il la repoussa gentiment et lui souffla un mot, un seul, qui fit monter les larmes à ses jolis yeux verts.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, sans un autre regard, à la rencontre de son destin.

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence,_

_Un vertige, puis le silence,_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse._

Potter et Black se frayaient à grand bruit un chemin dans la foule, mais si l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendit compte, pleurant un bonheur brisé pour un mot stupide alors que les dernières notes résonnaient.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse. _

**.o~ OWARI ~o.**

_Tristoune, cette histoire. Mais je ne les voyais pas rester fâchés à mort à leur départ de l'école. _

_Pauvre Severus, tout de même, je lui en fais vraiment voire de toutes les couleurs. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, mon prochain post sera sur Voldemort._


	4. mort par youkoulélé

_**Disclaimer :**__** Encore et toujours : non, je ne possède rien, j'ai juste un chaudron bouillonnant d'idées plus tordues les unes que les autres à la place de ma cervelle.**_

_**Warning :**__** Evocation d'un soi-disant yaoi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça s'arrête à la sérénade. Ah ! et un youkoulélé serial killer.**_

_**Rating :**__** mettons K+.**_

_Note :__ Quand on mixe un anime vu par un ami où les gens ne chantent pas 'lalalalala' mais quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à 'Je vous veux Voldy', et une discussion enflammée avec mon petit frère, ça donne… ce truc._

_Note 2 :__ Un youkoulélé (ou ukulélé) est un instrument hawaïen typique, ayant une forte ressemblance avec la guitare._

**7 Morts par youkoulélé**

**ou **

**la Malédiction**

. : Mort première – le déclenchement ~

Voldemort s'ennuyait. Son ambition de devenir maître du monde flanchait ces derniers temps, surtout à cause du comportement de ses mangemorts. Entre Bellatrix je-suis-persuadée-que-vous-m'aimez Lestrange et Lucius je-me-prend-pour-une-poupée-Barbie Malefoy, il était drôlement entouré. Ah, et il y avait Pettigrow…

Il sortit avec panache et l'air d'un canard coincé pour se faire les nerfs sur quelqu'un. C'est au cours de sa déambulation qu'il rencontra une victime. Tout à sa joie d'avoir trouvé un défouloir potentiel, il suivit la femme d'âge mûr sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Celle-ci, ayant apparemment perçu sa présence, pressa le pas. Il s'amusait de cette chasse, c'était tellement meilleur que les petites ''orgies'' de ses fidèles. Au fond, il comprenait l'aversion de certains pour ces rencontres, même s'il se gardait bien de le montrer.

Quand, enfin, il réussit à la coincer dans un cul-de-sac et qu'elle se retourna, il regretta que son corps ne réagisse plus comme avant aux femmes. Cette nouvelle apparence avait quand même des côtés très désagréables. Mais il avait fini par s'y habituer, et c'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il pointa sa baguette vers sa victime et prononça son sortilège.

-Avada Kedavra.

L'éclair vert la frappa de plein fouet, au milieu de la poitrine, et elle s'écroula au sol avec un bruit mat, évacuant son énervement et sa frustration. Le Lord noir se laissa aller à un rire sardonique et s'éloigna d'un bon pas, son humeur nettement meilleure qu'à l'aller, sans remarquer la silhouette tremblante de rage à l'une des fenêtres.

Lorsque le serial killer se fut éloigné, le vendeur de youkoulélés descendit dans la rue reprendre le corps de sa femme. Au contact de la peau qui commençait à refroidir, il se jura de tuer l'homme-serpent.

Quelques jours plus tard, Voldemort était de nouveau en ballade. Il sortait d'une réunion qui lui avait porté sur les nerfs du début à la fin, et il regrettait amèrement d'avoir convoqué les crétins inaptes qui le suivaient fidèlement pour écouter leurs inepties. Il décida de se promener dans le quartier où il avait découvert une proie si appétissante la dernière fois, avec l'ambition de profiter beaucoup plus longuement cette nuit-ci. Mais, alors qu'il avait débusqué un moldu –un homme de bonne carrure entre deux âges- celui-ci lui fit un sourire torve.

-Te revoilà, l'OGM maléfique qui a tué ma femme l'autre soir.

Voldemort ne savait pas ce qu'était un OGM, ni les particularités des OGM maléfiques, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être positif. Il eut un rictus satisfait. Même les moldus le comparaient à leurs pires terreurs.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, ricana le mage noir.

-Tu vas mourir ! s'exclama avec haine le luthier.

-Jamais je ne mourrais. C'est toi qui finiras ta vie ce soir !

Rappelons à toutes fins utiles que cette scène mélodramatique se déroulait au fond d'une ruelle en cul-de-sac miteuse et crasseuse.

Mais soudain, dans un grand éclat de rire à glacer le sang, Voldemort lança un sortilège de découpe sur le pauvre commerçant. Alors qu'il se vidait de son sang sur le pavé, le plus terrible mage noir de ce millénaire entendit une série de craquements. Il leva brusquement la tête.

-Que la vengeance du youkoulélé s'abatte sur toi, souffla le mort en sursis.

Et effectivement, un torrent de youkoulélés – placés là exprès par le luthier, le rusé – s'abattit sur la tête de l'homme serpent. Le lendemain, les Men in Black durent neuroliser quelques personnes qui avaient vu le cadavre d'un homme-serpent, avant de se faire à leur tour oubliatorer. Ainsi mourut Voldemort.

. :Mort deuxième - chute de youkoulélés ~

Ce jour-là, Voldemort était en convalescence. On a beau être le Mage Noir le plus puissant de ce monde et avoir assuré sa survie grâce aux Horcruxes*, se recevoir une avalanche de youkoulélés sur la tête, ça ne fait pas du bien. Mais alors pas du tout. Seulement – et le grand, le seul, l'unique, Voldemort pâlit à cette pensée – avoir comme nounou Severus Snape qui ferait faire des cauchemars à un croque-mitaine endurci et Bellatrix qui essayait d'en profiter pour coucher avec sa Noirceur, il y avait de quoi trembler.

C'est pourquoi la plus grande menace du monde magique se faufilait en catimini dans les couloirs, en chemise de nuit blanche en dentelle – il faisait teeeeelement maléfique ainsi, s'extasiait Bella – mortifié au possible d'avoir à raser les murs. Enfin, il put sortir dans le jardin du manoir désillusionné, quand un grand BANG le fit sursauter. Il se tourna en râlant vers la piste de décollage de l'armée qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres. En plein décollage de manœuvres. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix pour construire son manoir. Soit c'était là, soit c'était à côté d'une déchetterie nucléaire. Il était peut-être sorcier, mais pas idiot pour autant.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un sifflement d'air au-dessus de lui. Il leva le nez, essayant à deux mains d'empêcher sa chemise de nuit de se relever sous une bourrasque, et…

BAM !

Les Mangemorts trouvèrent le Dark Lord dans le jardin, vidé de son sang et le crâne fendu, à côté d'une sorte de guitare. Ils emportèrent avec beaucoup de précautions l'instrument, tressaillant au moindre bruit qu'il émettait. Qui sait, cette arme terrible qui avait pris l'une des vies de leur Maîmaître adoré pourrait bien les débarrasser de Potter.

Loin, très loin, tout là-haut dans le ciel…

-M'aidez m'aidez !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai perdu mon youkoulélé au décollage. T.T

Ainsi mourut Voldemort.

*_Horcruxes©, l'assurance-vie qui vous garantit l'immortalité !_

Oui, je suis sponsorisée… u.u '

. : Mort troisième – une arme de guerre ~

Voldemort avait réussi à s'arracher de son lit. Oui, oui, s'arracher. Non, vous avez mal compris, il n'aimait PAS rester allongé de tout son long, avec comme seule occupation d'observer ses pensées défilant et de projeter un énième plan intitulé savamment 'comment se débarrasser pour de bon du vieux fou glucosé et du marmot ?'. En fait – et ne le répétez surtout pas, il en va de ma survie – il avait été attaché dans son lit. Bellatrix avait profité de son évanouissement passager…mh, bon, de sa mort précédente pour le sangler, toujours en nuisette, par-dessus ses draps. Il avait eu un peu peur avant de pouvoir se rappeler du sortilège informulé pour faire tomber les liens. Et il avait manqué de s'étouffer, aussi. Trop serré.

Mais maintenant tout allait pour le pire dans le plus terrible de ses empires, les militaires s'étaient calmés sur les décollages en trombe et il avait retrouvé ses robes noires terrifiques faites sur mesure par un grand couturier qu'il avait ensuite fait assassiner. Eh oui, on est méchant ou on ne l'est pas.

Toujours est-il que LA CHOSE, le TRUC, celui qui l'avait déjà tué par deux fois, trônait sur une table, entouré de cercles cabalistiques, de bougies spécialement dégoulinantes dans tous les tons possible – qui en avait mis une fuchsia ? – et d'offrandes votives. Il soupira, puis regarda alentour pour vérifier que ce moment de faiblesse était passé inaperçu. Bon, il savait que ses Mangemorts étaient crédules et superstitieux. Il savait que les plus crédules et superstitieux d'entre eux étaient aussi les plus forts, et qu'ils imposaient leur avis aux autres. Mais là fallait pas pousser quand même !

Brusquement en colère, le Lord Noir sortit sa baguette et commença une longue incantation. Il s'agissait du sort de destruction le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Il allait atomiser l'objet honni, mouahaha. Seulement…

-Oooh, mon Maître adoré d'amour en sucre, vous étiez là ? Mais il fallait me le dire que vous vouliez observer notre trophée !

Il se retourna tout en murmurant les dernières paroles de son sortilège. Mauvaise idée. Un pan de mur, sous l'effet de l'enchantement hors de contrôle, s'écroula sur sa Future Majesté, l'écrasant pas la même occasion.

Quand les autres Mangemorts, attirés par les cris d'orfraie de l'éternelle soupirante, arrivèrent dans la salle pour constater l'absence de dommages sur le youkoulélé, ils décidèrent de l'envoyer immédiatement à Potter. Malefoy, toujours respectueux de l'étiquette, tint à ajouter un petit mot signé _avec la haine des Mangemorts_.

Ainsi mourut Voldemort.

. : Mort quatrième – fausse note ~

En ce beau jour, ou plutôt cette belle nuit, Voldemort était enfin de nouveau sur pieds, après presque une semaine de repos. Il faut dire qu'il avait essuyé trois morts en moins d'un mois. Même vous ça vous esquinterait !

Voldemort, donc, enfin de nouveau dans toute sa splendeur et sa magnificence, respirait à plein poumons l'air de la nuit et les gaz de kérosène lourds. Non, il ne soupirait pas.

Durant son bol d'air, le Mage Noir de ce siècle eut une idée de génie. Il avait été maudit par ce vendeur de youkoulélé, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait donc se défaire de sa malédiction par le youkoulélé. Et, pour le plus puissant mage en vie, quoi de plus facile…

La semaine suivant fut très éprouvante pour les Mangemorts. Le Lord alternait de douloureuses crises de bonne humeur en distribuant des doloris à tout va avec des phases de dépressions intenses où ils avaient le choix entre être mutilés à vie ou ne pas répondre aux appels et souffrir le martyr des heures durant, à tel point que certains se sont demandés s'il n'avait pas réussi à se mettre enceinte, ce grand con.

Heureusement pour leur survie et la descendance Malefoy (qu'aurait pu répondre Lucius à Drago qui le tannait depuis des années pour avoir une petite sœur s'il avait reçu le même sort que Dolohov ?) un livreur fut la dernière victime du représentant du côté obscure de la Magie. Personne ne sut ce qu'il était censé livrer, la garantie ayant été brûlée par le Lord Noir qui avait cru qu'on lui demandait de l'argent. Mais malgré cette inconnue, ils se détendirent tous cet après-midi. Ils auraient dû être plus méfiants.

Le lendemain, leur maître s'enferma dans une pièce en ordonnant expressément de ne pas le déranger. Puis ils entendirent des bruits affreux, qui sonnaient comme des morceaux de métal frappant du bois, avec un petit quelque chose en plus, un son aigu et désagréable, qui leur faisait sonner les oreilles. Le petit manège dura plusieurs jours, les plus anciens Mangemorts s'occupant de tout ce qui servait d'administration dans leur groupe. On rendait tous les rapports par écrit, et tous les projets à venir étaient étudiés en détail par une demi-douzaine de commissions destinées à déterminer si cela plairait au grand manitou. Pendant ce temps, ledit grand manitou n'était pas sorti une seule fois de sa pièce et n'avait pas cessé de faire du bruit.

Mais après une semaine de torture pour ceux qui osaient s'approcher de la porte, le Maître les convoqua. Après s'être réunis, les Mangemorts entrèrent dans la salle. Un sortilège éclairait l'un des murs, le reste étant plongé dans la pénombre. Soudain, le Lord Noir entra par une porte astucieusement placée en bout de salle et s'avança dans la lumière.

Il prit une inspiration, et on sentait les mots « mes amis, je vais interpréter pour vous… » qui flottaient dans l'air, mais il ne les prononça pas. D'abord parce que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas ses amis mais ses larbins, et ensuite parce qu'il n'allait rien interpréter _pour_ eux mais qu'il lui fallait un public pour se défaire de la Malédiction du Youkoulélé. Ainsi, Voldemort se mit à jouer. Que dire… Trois de ses fidèles suivants tournèrent de l'œil, la majorité se boucha les oreilles, certains se mirent à saigner du nez et un tout jeune recruté, persuadé qu'être un mage noir ferait tomber les filles à ses pieds, se leva brusquement.

-Avada Kedavra ! hurla-t-il, tuant Voldemort qui ne s'y attendait pas et libérant tout le monde du son horrible qu'il arrivait à sortir de son youkoulélé.

On lui jeta quelques regards noirs, mais personne ne fit le moindre commentaire. Quel courage, ce gamin…

Ainsi mourut Voldemort.

. : Mort cinquième – espion en herbe ~

Voldemort s'était remis à son étude musicale dès qu'il eut suffisamment récupéré de sa mort précédente et remis à sa place le fauteur de trouble de sa précédente représentation*. Cependant ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles lui avaient fait comprendre avec tact que sa technique était encore à travailler un peu. Plus exactement, ils l'avaient menacés de tous rejoindre l'Ordre du Poulet Flambé s'il leur refaisait la même chose. N'ayant pas d'argument vraiment valable contre leur détermination, Voldemort avait décidé de se mettre au solfège pour éviter de massacrer à nouveau les morceaux. Comment les avait-il appris précédemment s'il ne savait pas en lire les notes, ça, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas eu le courage de le lui demander. Ils ne savaient pas si le peu de santé mentale qu'il leur restait pourrait y survivre. Un autre livreur avait fait les frais de la méconnaissance du Mage Noir en osant lui proposer un catalogue d'articles pour faire suite à son dernier achat (_Jouons avec les notes, 2-6 ans_). Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu payer ce qu'il n'avait pas acheté (non pas qu'il ait payé ce qu'il avait acheté, mais là n'était pas la question), et il avait fallu nettoyer les marches du perron. Eh oui, ça tâche le sang !

Toujours est-il que depuis presque une heure, en attendant l'arrivée de ses fidèles pour une réunion urgente sur l'état de la situation –critique, ils allaient attaquer Poudlard dans trois semaines – depuis une heure, donc, il s'abrutissait devant une partition dont il déchiffrait péniblement les notes, son youkoulélé sur les genoux. Il commençait d'ailleurs doucement à s'endormir, plié en deux devant son bureau – non, il n'avait pas connaissance des pupitres. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, à force de piquer du nez il se coinça la tête dans son youkoulélé**. Ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller complètement. D'aucun aurait paniqué, ne serait-ce parce qu'il est physiquement impossible de se coincer la tête dans un youkoulélé pour toute créature au moins aussi intelligente qu'un poulet, mais pas Voldemort. On n'est pas le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle en se laissant aller à paniquer. Il essaya donc de se libérer d'un sortilège. Problème, sa baguette étant tombée lors du malheureux accident. Ne connaissant pas de sort pour décoincer quelqu'un d'un instrument de musique et n'ayant pas envie de se faire sauter le caisson pour détruire sa gangue de bois, il décida dans sa grande intelligence de se rendre à la réunion, quelqu'un connaitrait bien un enchantement pour lui retirer ça de la tête.

Dans la salle de réunion, le stress était à son comble. Les nouvelles étaient plus qu'inquiétantes et, en plus de l'angoisse qu'elles provoquaient, chacun appréhendait la pluie de doloris qui allait en résulter.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance plus que pourrie qu'entra Voldemort, sans un mot, aussi royal que possible avec un youkoulélé coincé sur le crâne. Il eut un moment de flottement, puis la paranoïa des Mangemort combinée à leurs divers soucis eut raison de ce calme. Divers cris retentirent, traduisant le fait que ses fidèles prenaient Voldemort pour un espion, et plus précisément un espion pas très doué. Une demi-douzaine de sortilèges frappèrent en même temps le Mage Noir qui ne voyait strictement rien, éclatant par là même le youkoulélé. Les Mangemorts purent alors se rendre compte de leur bêtise.

Ainsi mourut Voldemort.

*C'est-à-dire au cimetière, maintenant.

**Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée…

. : Mort sixième – youkoulélé étrangleur ~

Depuis le dernier incident avec le youkoulélé, Voldemort avait repris du poil de la bête. Après une semaine de rééducation, il s'était acheté une méthode audio. Il y eut quelques couacs quand il décida d'élire un Mangemort-lecteur et voulut lui faire avaler le CD, mais après bien des péripéties il réussit à s'entraîner convenablement et à ne tirer plus que des notes horriblement fausses de son instrument. Reconnaissons à sa décharge qu'il faisait de gros efforts. Mais jouer de la musique avait fini par lui plaire, et il faisait avec le plus grand sérieux ses trois heures de répétition par jour. Seulement, après deux semaines, les cordes de son nouveau youkoulélé étaient usées, très usées, même, du fait de ses ongles taillés en pointes. Et c'est alors que survint le drame.

Voldemort, donc, jouait –faux – comme à son habitude, quand l'une de ses cordes, la plus épaisse, cassa. Avec un grand bruit métallique, elle cingla l'air et s'enroula autour de la gorge du malheureux Lord. Ni une ni deux, sans céder à la peur ni à la surprise, Voldemort tira pour se débarrasser de cette gêne. Il tira fort, il tira beaucoup, il tira tant et si bien qu'il s'en étrangla.

Ainsi mourut Voldemort.

. : Mort finale – « Je vous veux, Voldy » ~

Ce soir, c'est le Grand Soir. La Bataille Finale allait être engagée sous peu, les Mangemorts se préparaient et les enseignants de Poudlard mettaient les élèves en sécurité. Dans sa chambre, Harry prenait l'arme fatale secrète qu'il avait cachée sous son lit et la rangea sur lui. Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

En quelques minutes le parc fut un véritable champ de bataille. On reconnaissait à peine alliés et ennemis dans la nuit tombante, les sortilèges, charmes et maléfices fusaient de partout, les cris répondaient aux hurlements. L'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, Harry cherchait désespérément Voldemort pour le tuer, ne serait-ce que dans le but d'apaiser l'enfer qui s'était installé dans Poudlard. Enfin il vit le vil serpent humanoïde sur les toits. Il se rendit au pied de la muraille avec Ron et Hermione, rapidement rejoint par Snape et Dumbledore. Un sortilège d'ascension, et ils étaient tous là haut, peinant pour éviter de glisser sur les ardoises humides et pleines de lichen. Le camp de la Lumière et celui de l'Ombre se jaugeaient mutuellement. C'est alors que le terrifique Lord Noir remarqua Snape. Il tendit alors légèrement la main vers lui, et di d'une voix absolument mélodramatique, avec la musique de Titanic en fond :

-Severus ! Tu m'as trahi !

Ledit Severus eut une mimique qui hurlait plus qu'elle n'exprimait un désintéressement absolu.

-Ca m'a l'air assez flagrant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Hum, voyons, à cause de la Marque je n'ai pas pu suivre la voie que je souhaitais, vous m'avez envoyé des doloris plus de fois que je n'ai pu en compter et, le plus important, vous êtes très moche.

Silence absolu des participants. La musique se termina en queue de poisson sur un couac. Chacun mesurait les implications de ce qu'avait laissé sous-entendre le directeur des Serpentards, à savoir qu'il avait rejoint Voldemort parce qu'il avait flashé sur lui plus jeune.

Courageusement, Harry décida de rompre l'ambiance tendue et interpela sa némésis.

-Voldemort !

-Potter, tu mourras ce soir !

-Peut-être, mais avant j'avais quelque chose à vous dire…

Tous regardèrent Harry, qui sortit l'arme fatale. Voldemort ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et pâlit –pour autant que soit possible à un reptile.

-Jé vous veux Voldy…commença à chantonner le petit brun (sans faire trop de fausses notes) en grattant le youkoulélé gracieusement envoyé par les Mangemorts. Jé vous veux Voldy…

Voldemort porta les mains à sa tête, la secoua comme s'il était en face de quelque chose d'absolument horrible.

-Non…non ! NOOOOON !

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il avait couru jusqu'au rebord du toit –poursuivi par Harry Potter chantant toujours- et se jeta dans le vide.

Ainsi mourut Voldemort.

_Je vous salue Review, pleine d'idées tordues, le Seigneur des fanfiqueuses est avec vous, vous êtes bénies entre toutes les remarques et le délire, fruit de votre arrivée, est béni lui aussi. Sainte Review, mère des auteures, priez pour nous, pauvres frappadingues, maintenant et à l'heure de notre retour à la réalité. Amen._

_Ce qui prouve bien à quel point l'auteure est désespérée._

_J'en profite pour m'excuser platement auprès de tous ceux que ma petite parodie précédente aurait choqués, et pour annoncer que le prochain OS sera une série de drabbles sur Albus Dumbledore et ses idées tordues._


	5. Les idées lumineuses

_**Disclaimer :**__** Oui, oui, c'est bien moi la riche blonde écossaise pleine aux as… comment ça chuis pas crédible ? Non mais c'est fini de me briser mes rêves comme ça ?**_

_**Warning :**__** Y'a ptêt une ou deux insultes glissées ici ou là, âmes naïves s'abstenir. **_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_Note :__ C'était censé être à propos de Dumbledor, mais on notera une présence affirmée de Severus, qui est et restera mon personnage préféré._

_Ah, et Pink Day, pour information, est une journée en Angleterre pour la lutte contre le cancer, du sein en particulier, où il faut porter du rose._

Les idées lumineuses de Tonton Bubus

. : Les 10 commandements ~

Ton emploi du temps, tu respecteras.

Ton temps à donner des retenues, tu ne passeras pas.

Occasionnellement des points tu accorderas.

Les élèves, tu supporteras.

Ton directeur, tu respecteras.

A ses ordres, tu obéiras.

Ses idées tu approuveras.

Quand il t'en propose une, tu ne fuiras pas.

Dans la joie, tu les appliqueras.

Des bonbons au citron, tu mangeras.

Les enseignants de Poudlard s'entre-regardèrent, l'air grave. Bien sûr, ils appréciaient leur directeur, mais cette proclamation n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils avaient raison de se méfier…

. : Pink Day ~

Severus Snape était en arrêt depuis plus de cinq minutes, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, fixant la _chose_ sur son bureau. Il se demandait vaguement s'il ne pouvait pas être malade ce jour-là, mais le directeur serait capable de l'y obliger, même après tous les autres. Il avait pourtant bien précisé que oui, il était en faveur de la recherche médicomagique contre le cancer, oui, il allait faire un don pour la fichue campagne d'Albus, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix, mais jamais il ne s'attacherait les cheveux avec un ruban _rose !_

. : Hommage ~

Poudlard s'inscrivait dans la dynamique des relations magiques fraternelles. Ils avaient donc invité une délégation de Beaubâton, par _hasard _pile au moment de l'anniversaire de la directrice. Son incroyable homologue anglais avait donc décidé de lui organiser un grand bal, et plus exactement un bal costumé. En hommage à son prénom, le thème était la mythologie grecque, et le corps enseignant se devait de représenter les dieux olympiens. Dumbledor incarnait Zeus, et Madame Maxime Héra. Minerva était évidemment Athéna. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer en regardant Severus, vêtu d'un pagne et de raisin : Dionysos.

. : Renversement ~

WHAM !

-Monsieur Longdubas, je suis navré de constater que vous souhaitez faire exploser ma classe. A votre avis, que dois-je faire ?

Neville, tremblant, soutint son regard.

-Vous allez faire trois heures de retenue ce soir pour mauvaises explications ?

~oOo~

-Monsieur Malefoy, cessez de viser Monsieur Finnigan ! s'exclama McGonagal.

-Vous me recopierez cent fois ''je n'accuse pas sans preuves'', professeur.

~oOo~

Flitwick sortit de sa salle de cour avec une montagne de travail : tous ses élèves avaient exigé des leçons écrites.

~oOo~

L'égalité, d'accord. Montrer du respect aux étudiants, soit. Mais instaurer un Jour des Fous, Dumbledor allait trop loin !

. : Sous les feux de la rampe ~

L'école était envahie. Rassurez-vous : ça n'était pas les Mangemorts. Ça n'était pas les cafards non plus. En fait depuis ce matin, et encore une fois sur l'impulsion du farfadet aux idées lumineuses perché sur l'épaule du Directeur, l'école avait été transformée en ménagerie. On ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans tomber sur chat, hamster, oiseau ou chien, dont le comportement choquait certain des plus jeunes. Malgré le désordre, McGonagal ne désapprouvait pas cette campagne pour 30 millions d'amis, mais le regard des matous sur elle lui faisait froid dans le dos.

. : Dans l'oubli ~

On fêtait aujourd'hui le millénaire de Poudlard, fondé durant la journée du trois avril 999. Pour l'occasion un jour de repos avait été décrété, avec des stands et des activités préparées par les étudiants qui le souhaitaient. Cependant tout ceci n'était pas vraiment au goût des Fondateurs, dont les fantômes avaient tellement vieilli qu'ils en étaient devenus transparents. Godric trépignait qu'il ne faisait pas _exclusivement _du sport, Rowena dissertait sur la perte des connaissances antiques, Helga déprimait de l'oubli de sa beauté et Salazar hésitait entre rire hystériquement ou fondre en larmes devant sa réputation.

. : Vraissemblabilité ~

-Non, non, non, c'est hors de question, Potter !

-Monsieur, laissez-moi vous convaincre !

-Ca n'est même pas envisageable ! Je suis Mangemort et espion, en plus d'être votre enseignant et de vingt ans votre aîné.

-C'est loin de me déranger, au contraire. Ecoutez-moi donc, Monsieur !

-Non.

-Severus…

-Non.

-Severus, je vous en prie !

-Et que diraient les gens de tout cela ?

-Je me moque de l'avis de la populace. Seul le vôtre compte, car je vous aime !

-Mais moi aussi, je… Non, c'est vraiment pas crédible.

-Effectivement.

-Adapter Roméo et Juliette ! Je tuerais Albus.

. : Défi ~

-Nous serons dans le livre des records ! avait clamé Albus à la Gazette du Sorcier le jour de la réouverture de Poudlard. Le magazine avait relayé l'information pendant plus d'un mois et la communauté sorcière avait bruissé de ragots deux fois plus longtemps. Du côté des professeurs, beaucoup étaient inquiets : le seul sujet de conversation à la rentrée était le record que le directeur voulait établir. Au vu de l'échantillonnage d'idées farfelues déjà expérimentées depuis le début de l'année, ils finirent par se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas de faire craquer leurs nerfs.

. : En vitesse ~

-Aimez-vous votre métier ?

-Oh, oui. Ma plus grande joie est de voir ces chères têtes blondes fondre en larmes.

~oOo~

-Si vous étiez une plante, ce serait laquelle ?

-Amanite panthère : mortelle après d'atroces souffrances.

~oOo~

-Croyez-vous aux animaux légendaires ?

-J'en ai tous les jours en classe : des légendes d'imbécilité.

~oOo~

-Quel sport pratiquez-vous ?

-La chasse au Snark*.

~oOo~

-Quelle est la pire honte de votre vie ?

-C'est assez dur à dire…

-Allez !

-Je suis devenu prof.

~oOo~

Severus regarda l'élève suivant s'installer face à lui. Mais quelle idée que de leur faire faire du Speed dating ?

. : Mise au vert ~

Des posters verts parlant de la forêt amazonienne avaient envahi les salles de classe. Des consignes comme ''buvez l'eau du robinet'' avaient été transmises. Tous les profs avaient pour tâche supplémentaire de préciser lorsqu'une espèce était en voie de disparition lorsqu'ils en parlaient. Cette dernière mesure affectait surtout les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et de Potion. Severus avait l'impression de passer ses cours à faire des listes d'espèces en dangers plutôt qu'à enseigner. En fait, plus ça allait et plus il se disait que le développement durable était une belle connerie.

_*référence certes peu subtile à une fic nommée Tableau de Chasse et où Severus est envoyé chasser un Snark. Mais pour trouver ça drôle, il faut connaitre __La Chasse au Snark__ de Lewis Caroll, texte que je vous recommande._

_Sinon, voilà en un millier de mots tout rond un extrait de la vie d'enseignant à Poudlard, ce qui, nous le constatons, n'est pas de tout repos. Un petite review pour les encourager ?_


	6. Travail de sape

_**Disclaimer :**__** Je n'ai pas écrit Harry Potter. Si ça avait été le cas, Voldemort aurait été nettement plus drôle, Severus ne serait pas mort et il aurait été accompagné d'une petite sœur.**_

_**Warning :**__** …rien ? Juste un délire absolu.**_

_**Rating :**__** K**_

_Note :__ Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il pouvait se passer si les Mangemorts étaient saisis d'une crise de fou-rire en pleine réunion…_

Voldemort en avait assez d'être pris pour le grand méchant de l'histoire. Son point de vue se défendait tout aussi bien que celui du vieux fou citronné. Il avait donc entrepris des recherches pour pouvoir défendre le bien-fondé de ces décisions. Et une théorie avait retenu son attention. Pour combattre et surtout vaincre, il fallait non seulement des joutes physiques, mais également un travail de sape de fond, ce qui passait par répandre ses idéaux et dénigrer ceux de son adversaire. L'Histoire regorgeait d'exemple de régimes qui consolidaient leur force ou l'acquéraient en passant pas une diabolisation systématique de leur ennemi. Voldemort avait donc lu tous les pamphlets, tous les poèmes pour ou contre un régime ou une personne afin de s'inspirer des anciens et mettre en circulation une série d'ouvrages littéraires qui jetteraient le discrédit sur Albus Dumbledore et ses idées. Il se mit donc au travail avec assiduité. Il y passa des journées et des nuits entières, s'y consacrant autant qu'il le pouvait sans délaisser ses Mangemorts. Et maintenant, sa première œuvre littéraire était achevée. Il décida alors de réunir ses plus fidèles Mangemorts pour leur en faire la lecture, voir leur proposer d'écrire à leur tour quelques lignes pour le soutenir.

Il savait qu'on ne faisait pas un auteur avec uniquement de la bonne volonté et reconnaissait que son style avait à être perfectionné –sans le mentionner explicitement cependant. Mais que Severus Snape, son mangemort le plus stoïque, ait éclaté de rire en plein milieu du texte l'avait beaucoup vexé. Il jeta un regard en coin au potioniste qui gloussait le plus discrètement possible dans son coin, légèrement calmé par quelques doloris, et choisit de l'ignorer.

-Le Petit Chaperon Vert, alors, dit au grand méchant Dumbledore qu'il se rendait chez sa grand-mère Malefoy, pour lui porter un petit pot de beurre et un livre de Magie Noire. Et le grand méchant Dumbledore, fort de cette information, lui indiqua un chemin en lui disant qu'il était le plus court…

_Parce que l'auteure est folle et a relu des parodies de contes. Un petite review pour cette idée lumineuse écrite à l'arrache ?_


	7. Le martyre

_**Disclaimer :**__** J'ai mon PC. J'ai quelque chose qui me tient lieu de cerveau. Je parle à peu près bien anglais. Toute ressemblance s'arrête ici, je le crains.**_

_**Warning :**__** De vieux déjantés et un prof nudiste. Ne faites pas lire aux enfants pré-pubères, ça pourrait leur donner de mauvaises idées.**_

_**Rating :**__** J'ai laissé en K+, parce que je trouve que T c'est un peu fort. Il faudrait faire un niveau intermédiaire.**_

_Note :__ Défi 3-5 dédié à GwenSnape, qui me le proposa. Au menu aujourd'hui, tatouage, déguisement, noël, fraise et parent, avec en starring Snape, Dumbledor et MacGonagal. Enjoy !_

**Quand Merlin a décidé de rigoler**

~oOo~

Ce soir là, après une journée de cours plus qu'épuisante, Severus Snape goûtait enfin aux joies d'une fin de soirée sans copies à corriger ni retenues à surveiller. Il faut dire qu'il avait horreur d'avoir des retenues avec ces cornichons, qui pourtant le méritaient bien. Non, il estimait passer suffisamment de temps à les supporter pendant les cours, mais Merlin avait voulu que Rusard soit un joli cœur et passe toutes ses soirées de libres à draguer (il se refusait avec un frisson d'imaginer qui ou quoi), laissant les enseignants gérer eux-mêmes les punitions qu'ils donnaient.

Mais tout finissait par s'arranger et les lionceaux par aller se coucher. Alors seulement, Severus s'autorisait un peu de laisser-aller. Le début de sa soirée (d'accord, vers 23h, mais tout de même) commençait par se déshabiller presque complètement. Il ne gardait sur lui que son caleçon (C'est dommage mais c'est un rating K+ seulement). Durant cette guerre, où il devait jongler avec deux maîtres aussi givrés l'un que l'autre et se plier à d'innombrables contraintes, il n'avait trouvé que cette façon de se sentir libre. Puis il se mettait à lire ou à jouer à Tetris sur sa vieille console, seul cadeau qu'il s'était fait pour ses ASPICs. Et il s'allongeait toujours sur le tapis devant la cheminée, cheminée où craquait un agréable feu. Mais cette fois il fut totalement incapable d'allumer la moindre flammèche. Où, plus exactement, il les éteignait immédiatement. La cheminée était bouchée. Par une grosse motte de suie.

Entrant dans une fureur noire, le terrifique maître des potions sortit en trombe de ses appartements et, d'un pas allant et décidé, se rendit dans le bureau directorial. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et entra tel la fureur de Dieu, avant de se figer sur place et de prendre un air stupide qu'un poisson rouge hors de l'eau n'aurait pas renié, bouche grande ouverte et mâchoire pendante, les yeux exorbités. Dans le bureau, assis à sa place habituelle de grand manitou, se trouvait Dumbledor. Oui, mais ce qui changeait par rapport à l'habitude, c'était son déguisement de Père Noël. Sachant qu'on était début juin, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions à propos de la santé mentale du vieil homme.

Rajoutant le fait que la sous-directrice était assise devant lui sur le bureau dans une tenue… disons qu'il y avait beaucoup de latex et de cuir, mais pas beaucoup de matière. Nous comprendrons donc mieux l'expression de stupéfaction horrifiée qu'affichait alors le Serpentard. Mais, réflexes d'espion obligent, il reprit rapidement son sang-froid et s'exclama :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces déguisements !

-Ah, Severus ! Mais approchez donc, mon petit, vous êtes le bienvenu ! fut la répartie du vieux fou.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter son interlocuteur.

-Vous voulez une fraise ?

Là, la terreur des Griffondor vira carrément au rouge. Le sous-entendu choquant et le bol de fraises à la crème que lui tendait son supérieur eurent raison des quelques neurones encore actifs dans le cerveau du pauvre espion, et il ne put sortir qu'un borborygme ressemblant vaguement à 'greuh'. Le fait que MacGonagal ait commencé à se trémousser sur le bureau en prenant des poses de pin-up avait également quelque chose à voir avec cette réaction.

-Très joli tatouage que vous avez là, Severus. C'est un symbole celtique, non ?

C'est à cet instant précis que sa mémoire lui rappela qu'il ne portait que son caleçon. D'où une possible confusion dans ces intentions pour les deux frappadingues dans la pièce. La gorge nouée, le maître des potions réussit à sortir un 'cessez de me reluquer, vieille chouette !' et commença à se diriger en crabe vers la porte de sortie. Hors de question de leur tourner le dos.

-Oh, vous partez déjà ? se lamenta Bubus. Prenez ceci avec vous, pour ne pas vous ennuyer !

Et il lança son chapeau à Severus, lequel l'attrapa par réflexe, sortit et rentra chez lui en courant.

Une fois regagnée la sécurité de ses appartements, il observa l'objet avec curiosité et dégoût.

-Non mais franchement, marmonna-t-il, qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire d'un chapeau de noël ?

C'est alors que le pompon du bonnet rouge se mit à vibrer.

~oOo~

Il avait offert l'horreur au premier elfe de maison qui en avait voulu, Dobby. Le petit être avait été absolument ravi et s'était cramponné à ses genoux pendant une demi-heure, ce qui avait manqué de le faire vomir au vu des derniers évènements et ne lui avait laissé que cinq minutes pour se préparer avant d'aller petit-déjeuner. Et en plus, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, repensant aux évènements disons-le scabreux dont il avait été témoin. Chienne de vie. C'est donc un Severus complètement endormi qui se rendit dans la Grande Salle au radar et, ne remarquant pas le silence complet qui se fit à son entrée, s'assit à sa place habituelle.

-Hum, Severus ? l'interpela Pomfresh avec un air inquiet.

-Oui ?

-Hum, euh, vous savez que vous avez oublié de mettre une chemise ?

Toujours complètement dans le potage, le Serpentard baissa les yeux sur lui. Oui, effectivement, il n'avait pas mis de chemise. C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait plus détendu. Ça devait également expliquer l'air de prédateur affamé que commençait à prendre la majorité des filles pubertes de Poudlard.

-Oh non…

L'ex-terreur des cachots devint plus blanc encore qu'à l'habitude, et décida en vaillant Serpentard qu'il était de prendre la fuite et de ne pas sortir de ses cachots avant l'an 3000. Il se leva et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la porte sous les chuchotements choqués et colériques des mâles de toutes les maisons.

Mais Merlin devait lui en vouloir ce jour là, parce que Dumbledor et MacGonagal entrèrent juste à ce moment.

-Ah, Severus, mon petit, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? demanda joyeusement le vieux pervers citronné.

-Nous voulions vous annoncer que nous allons être parents ! rajouta la rouge et or avec extase. Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être le parrain ?

Et Severus s'évanouit.

_Le pauvre, je le plains. Il en voit vraiment de toutes les couleurs dans ce recueil. En tout cas, merci à GwenSnape pour son défi très inspirant, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon, mauvais, je suis folle à lier ? C'est le bouton au milieu, ou alors sautez sur votre téléphone pour alerter les urgences. _


	8. Snapillon

_**Disclaimer :**__** Alors, on a des références aux Shadock, un conte et Harry Potter. Il m'a tout de même semblé utile de signaler que je ne suis pas géniale au point d'avoir tout inventé (on aurait pu croire, hein, mais non). **_

_**Rating :**__** Un tout mignon petit conte, K tout simplement.**_

_**Warning :**__** Une fée bourrée en pagne. A paillettes, le pagne.**_

_Note :__ Cette petite parodie de contre, qui complète le titre du recueil, est dédiée à Monsieur Gourba et sa façon toute personnelle de donner cour, qui me permettait de prendre en note tout ce qu'il disait, affichait au tableau, et de délirer toute seule le reste du temps. _

Cendrillon revu

ou

**~°Snapillon°~**

C'était il y a très, très, très, très longtemps. En ce temps-là, il y avait une famille, dont le nom était Snape. On aimerait dire que c'était une famille heureuse mais… pas tellement. Le père, Tobias, battait sa femme et son fils. C'était très embêtant. Surtout pour sa femme, qu'il finit par tuer. Triste, hein ?

Le fils, répondant au doux patronyme de Severus, fut donc retiré à la garde de son père et adopté par une affreuse marâtre nommée Voldemorte **(1)**, qui avait deux filles, Lucius et Draco Malefoy. En fait, les Malfoys étaient transsexuels, mais chut, c'est un secret.

-Ah, c'est donc pour ça que nous avons été forcés de porter des jupes ?

Tout juste, blondinet, mais avant de penser, je te conseille de repenser à mon argument. Parfait. Donc Severus dut vivre dans le grand manoir de Voldemorte, qui lui donnait beaucoup de corvées, dont le vidage de cendriers (allez savoir pourquoi vu que personne ne fumait) et l'espionnage de son ennemi de toujours, Dumbledor, à qui il allait se présenter comme espion-d'espion-faux espion (ou quelque chose comme ça). Severus avait accepté, mais surtout pour ne pas avoir à écouter une deuxième fois les explications embrouillées de sa marâtre.

A cause du vidage de cendriers et après une cuite monumentale de sa belle-famille, Severus avait été surnommé ''Snapillon'', n'essayons pas de comprendre pourquoi. Snapillon, donc, avait le rôle ingrat d'espion-de-quelque chose, et il avait des difficultés à bien remplir son rôle. Surtout que, lorsqu'il y échouait, il recevait plusieurs doloris et avait double corvée de vidage de cendriers.

Mais plusieurs choses permettaient à Snapillon de vivre sans trop songer au suicide **(2)**. Tout d'abord il y avait les potions, des micmacs souvent assez peu ragoûtants aux ingrédients, hum… disons d'origine organique. D'ailleurs, comme il travaillait dans la cuisine, cela avait posé quelque fois des problèmes de repas **(3)**. Fort heureusement pour lui, sa marâtre et ses affreuses belles-sœurs n'avaient aucun goût culinaire et ne s'étaient donc rendu compte de rien. Snapillon, lui, avait décidé de ne plus jamais manger avec elles.

L'autre chose qui rendait Snapillon un peu plus heureux était un chat. Rousse (on pourrait même dire orange) et aux doux et lumineux yeux verts. Remarquons que le chat, Lily, était végétarienne, et passait le plus clair de son temps avec Snapillon, à jouer avec quatre souris qu'elle adorait : Harry et James Potter, Remus Lupin et Regulus Black. Snapillon ne s'entendait pas très bien avec les souris, sauf la dernière, mais ils faisaient tous des efforts pour la plus grande joie du chat végétarien.

Les années passèrent donc, du double espionnage aux cendriers que Snapillon vidait entre deux engueulades avec la souris James. Il devint très renommé pour ses potions, malgré tous les efforts de Voldemorte pour le dissimuler. Après plusieurs années d'études, Snapillon devint même Maître des Potions (ce qui fit enrager ses affreuses belles-sœurs, lesquelles avaient également tenté d'obtenir le titre mais sans y parvenir). Mais Voldemorte avait de grands projets. Il faut dire qu'elle était totalement mégalomaniaque en plus d'avoir des goûts douteux **(4)**, et désirait marier l'une de ses deux filles transsexuelles à la princesse du royaume avant de conquérir le monde (insérer ici un rire machiavélique). Or le roi Crivey – Collin de son prénom – donnerait très bientôt un grand bal dans le but de marier sa peu féminine fille, la princesse Hermione. Non qu'elle soit laide, mais elle considérait qu'étudier d'arrache-pied était plus important que, par exemple, se brosser les cheveux. Et, pour trouver un éventuel prétendant idiot ou sourd, il avait invité toutes les familles un tant soit peu connues du pays. Le but officiel du bal était de fêter les 17 ans et donc la majorité de sa fille.

En recevant le carton d'invitation surchargé de dorures et de chérubins spécialement niais, Voldemorte frétilla de joie **(5)**. Enfin se présentait l'occasion qu'elle attendait tant ! Elle ordonna à Snapillon de fabriquer les smokings les plus classes possibles pour ses deux filles transsexuelles et lui interdit de se rendre à la fête. Snapillon n'avait pas la moindre envie de prendre un bain de foule, d'ailleurs, mais l'auteure lui avait promis un livre rare s'il se rendait au bal, et rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Snapillon s'improvisa donc couturer comme il le pouvait, et ne se soucia pas le moins du monde de se faire lui-même un vêtement (après tout, il devait seulement se rendre à la fête, pas s'y faire remarquer). L'auteure ayant pensé à tout, elle demanda au chat et aux quatre souris de lui en préparer un dans le plus grand secret. Et, la veille de la fête…

-Lily, tu sais que je déteste les surprises.

-Mais celle-ci va te plaire, j'en suis sûre ! Même Harry et James y ont mis tout leur cœur.

-Ça n'a rien de rassurant.

-Tu vois Lily, je te disais qu'il était parano ! intervint James la souris.

-Mais non, mais non. Tu ne regardes pas, hein ?

Snapillon répondit d'un grognement, les mains tendues devant lui. Enfin, il pénétra dans le grenier et reçu l'autorisation d'ouvrir les yeux. Yeux qu'il écarquilla à l'extrême, bouche bée. C'était… c'était…

-MAIS C'EST IMMONDE ! HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE METTE CA !

Vous avez déjà vu des souris faire de la haute couture avec des morceaux de tissus dépareillés ? Moi non plus. Vous imaginez donc le résultat. D'autant plus que l'auteure avait donné une version classique du conte et que les souris James et Harry s'étaient fait un malin plaisir de préparer une robe sans tenir compte du sexe de Snapillon. Lequel s'engueula alors avec force avec les souris. Or Voldemorte passait par là en se demandant quelle robe elle allait bien pouvoir porter. Entendant Snapillon s'égosiller à l'étage au-dessus, elle se rendit au grenier. Et elle vit la robe.

-Snapillon, je t'ai interdit de te rendre au bal ! Donne-moi cette robe !

Et, sans plus attendre, Voldemorte s'empara de la chose multicolore et mal fichue et sortit en commençant à se déshabiller pour mettre la robe dans un rire triomphant. La porte claqua.

Dans la pièce, tout le monde était choqué. Voici quelques extraits de leurs pensées.

« Elle va mettre ça… »

« La robe de Sev'. Ç.Ç »

« C'est un mec ! oO »

« Elle n'a vraiment aucun goût. »

« J'ai faim. »

Impressionnant de profondeur et de lyrisme, n'est-ce pas ?

Le soir venu, devant un verre de whisky après le départ de sa désespérante belle-famille, Snapillon se demandait comment il pourrait obtenir son bouquin sans aller au bal. Quand tout à coup, dans une grande lumière, apparut la marraine fée de Snapillon. Ladite fée, nommée Sirius Black, était en fait un homme. Seule concession qu'il avait faite au conte, son… pagne avait des paillettes. Rouges, les paillettes.

-Salut ma nièce !

-Filleul.

-Hein ?

Remarquons le sens de la répartie de la marraine fée.

-UN filleul, déjà parce que je suis un homme, et ensuite parce que vous être ma marraine, pas ma tante. Du moins je l'espère.

Deux minutes de farfouillage intense dans ses feuilles de script pour la fée Sirius. Il faut dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup, résumant le plus succinctement possible tout ce qu'il ne devait _pas_ faire. Finalement, il releva le nez de ses papiers en décidant d'ignorer la remarque.

-Bon, Snapillon, je suppose que tu es super triste de ne pas pouvoir aller au bal et que tu pleures sur ce qu'il reste de ta robe ?

-Non, ma robe était moche, elle est actuellement portée par Voldemorte, et j'aimerais pouvoir ne pas avoir à aller à ce maudit bal pour obtenir mon bouquin.

-Alors je peux t'aider !

-Vous allez convaincre l'auteure ?

-Je vais transformer cette citrouille…

-En livre ?

-Cette citrouille…

-Ouiiii ?

Regard désespéré de la marraine fée en pagne à la recherche d'une citrouille.

-Cette POMME en un beau carrosse !

-… pour quoi faire ?

-Et je vais changer les oripeaux que tu portes en une tenue digne de toi.

Snapillon croisa les bras, l'air mécontent. Il n'avait pas aimé la remarque sur ses vêtements, outre que la fée ignorait systématiquement ses interventions. Il se retrouva donc avec une voiture noire brillante et surtout superbe **(6)**, et habillé… heum… Un pantalon de jean artistiquement brodé de fils d'argent, avec une chaîne qui reliait les poches avant et arrière gauches, un blouson de cuir et des bottes de même, le tout noir, avait apparemment semblé de bon ton et tout à fait dans le style de Snapillon à sa marraine fée complètement imbibée. Tout s'explique.

-Voilà. Et je te conseille de rentrer avant minuit, car au douzième coup de la grande horloge tout va disparaître. Sauf si tu as déjà mis la princesse dans ton lit, haha.

Et, sur cette remarque d'une finesse extrême, la fée Sirius transforma le chat et les quatre souris en gardes du corps plus un chauffeur et transplanta. Un silence absolu se fit dans la maison.

-Bon, on fait comment pour sortir cette voiture du salon.

**~°S°~**

Au bal donné en son honneur, la princesse Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Personne ne voulait discuter avec elle ! Pourtant elle faisait des efforts pour avoir une conversation agréable et intéressante. Soudain, elle repéra un bel homme en blouson de cuir noir qui faisait la tête au bar en faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts une fiole d'une potion violet maladif. Elle décida de l'aborder.

-Bonjour ! Pourriez-vous m'aider ? J'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur sur la théorie de la bi-dimensionnalité des pierres de Lyssak dans la préparation endothermique de Globu Huchiz, personne ne semble en avoir entendu parler.

-L'idée est intéressante, mais incomplète. Il faut savoir que…

Je ne vous décrirais pas ici le reste de la conversation, qui ne devrait pas intéresser les néophytes. Toujours est-il que les deux passionnés discutèrent tout au long de la soirée, jusque et y compris pendant la seule dans que la princesse voulu bien accorder à l'ouverture du bal. Mais tout à coup…

DOOONG !

-Oh non !

Snapillon pâlit. Peut-être.

DOOONG !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

DOOONG !

-Je dois rentrer !

DOOONG !

Il est vrai que le nud – DOOONG ! – téressait pas vraim – DOOONG ! – apillon, bien que d'être en blouso – DOOONG ! – vert ne le déran – DOOONG ! – MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, OUI ? Reprenons.

Le nudisme ne l'intéressait donc pas, malgré son blouson ouvert. N'ayant plus le temps de rentrer chez son affreuse marâtre avant le douzième coup de minuit, il se faufila le plus discrètement qu'il put par le couloir de service. Lorsque la grosse cloche de l'église résonna une dernière fois, ses vêtements partirent en lambeaux devant une servante stupéfaite. Mort de honte, Snapillon décrocha une tenture dans une salle vide pour s'y enrouler comme dans une toge et rentra chez Voldemorte, accompagné par les quatre souris et le chat Lily, lesquels avaient pour une obscure raison gardé forme humaine. Harry mangeait la pomme.

**~°S°~**

Dans la salle de bal, Hermione ne songeait plus qu'au ''bad boy'' si érudit qu'elle avait rencontré ce soir. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa fiole violette. Ne tenant pas compte de tous les béotiens qui lui demandaient de venir danser, elle partit au plus vide dans son laboratoire examiner la potion. Elle daigna tout de même signaler à son père que l'homme lui avait tapé dans l'œil et, surtout, avait piqué sa curiosité. Alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans ses appartements, le roi Collin se frotta les mains. Ce serait le gendre parfait ! Il fallait absolument le retrouver.

**~°S°~**

Chez Voldemorte, Snapillon s'était immédiatement affalé dans un fauteuil avec le livre promis pas l'auteure. Sa marâtre et les deux blondinettes étaient rentrées depuis un petit moment, dépitées, et s'étaient couchées immédiatement : il avait une nuit pour lui tout seul à bouquiner !

Oui, enfin, seulement si les souris métamorphosées arrêtaient de boire avec sa marraine fée. D'ailleurs ça posait quelques problèmes de logement, tout ça…

**~°S°~**

Le lendemain, le roi Crivey rassembla le Peuple, une certaine Luna Lovegood, qui servait aussi à l'occasion de héraut **(7)**, comme aujourd'hui. Très difficile à rassembler, surtout mentalement : un papillon la distrayait.

Le roi Crivey avait donc transmis au héraut le papier à lire et lui tenait actuellement son chapeau de Peuple tandis qu'elle s'en faisait prendre connaissance à voix haute.

« Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer le mariage prochain de ma fille avec celui qui pourra, sans analyse, donner la composition et le mode de fabrication de ce poison. »

Le héraut brandit la fiole, reprit son chapeau Lepeuple, et examina avec attention la fiole. Puis elle se chuchota à l'oreille et sans discrétion aucune que c'était du niveau d'un Maître des Potions. La conversation dériva sur un Maître qui vivait chez un serpent frappé. D'un commun accord, peuple, héraut, roi et princesse décidèrent d'aller le chercher.

Chez Voldemorte, Snapillon était de très mauvaise humeur. Non seulement sa _chère_ marraine n'avait pas arrêté de boire, mais elle avait célébré le mariage de Lily-le-plus-chat avec James-l'ex-souris, lesquels avaient par la suite adopté Harry, avant de squatter SA chambre avec la souris Remus. Il avait donc été obligé de dormir dans le fauteuil, ce qui, comme chacun le sait, est très inconfortable. Ainsi, quand le héraut-peuple vint essayer de défoncer sa porte à coups de poings **(8)**, il ouvrit avec un air peu amène. Le héraut, avec chapeau approprié, tenait entre le pouce et l'index la fiole violette.

-Ma potion ! fit Snapillon en l'attrapant.

Et il claqua la porte.

Après cinq minutes de tocquage acharné, il ouvrit à nouveau.

-Quoi encore ?

-Vous devez nous donner sa composition, l'informa le roi Crivey.

-Pas envie, répondit le mal luné.

-Si vous y arrivez, je vous donne ma fille en mariage.

-M'en fous.

-Si vous ne pouvez pas, je reprends la potion.

-…

Il donna donc composition et mode de fabrication, que je ne retranscrirais pas ici car il y avait ajouté les effets du poison. La princesse Hermione lui sauta au cou en lui expliquant sa dernière lecture compliquée et le peuple se mit à chantonner joyeusement. Les anciennes souris, la chat et la marraine fée furent nommés ministres, on maria Snapillon et Hermione et ils écrivirent beaucoup de livres.

**FIN**

**(1)**Oui, Voldemorte, c'est UNE marâtre ! xP

**(2)**Severus : Comme c'est _noble_ de ta part.

**(3)**Du style yeux de tritons dans la soupe et nerfs de dragons dans le gratin.

**(4)**Vous vous feriez une opération de chirurgie esthétique pour avoir une tronche de serpent transgénique, vous ?

**(5)**Ce qui n'est pas un spectacle que je recommande, surtout aux heures de repas.

**(6)**Et qui sentait vaguement la pomme, ce qui est toujours mieux que la citrouille.

**(7)**Il fallait pour ça qu'elle change de chapeau : sur l'un était marqué ''héraut'', et sur l'autre ''Lepeuple'', nom du fabriquant.

**(8)**Point de vue totalement objectif, si, si.

_Hum, hum… *essaye de ne pas s'étrangler de rire* Je jure solennellement que je n'avais rien pris en écrivant ça. C'était pendant un cours de physique spé (pardon Monsieur Gourba ! '). C'est mon état naturel, en fait, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça. _

_Une petite review ? Un don pour m'envoyer à l'hosto ? c'est le gros bouton en bas. )_


End file.
